(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine, a gaming system, and a gaming method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional gaming machine includes a display arranged with a plurality of symbols. The gaming machine rearranges the symbols in a game, and awards a payout to a player according to the combination of rearranged symbols (for example, United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058067 and United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058072).
However, the conventional gaming machine can provide a game which the player plays solely, but cannot provide an event which at least two player competitively play in a game. Accordingly, it is difficult to attract a player's interest in the game.